Traffic Isn't So Bad
by Eureka666
Summary: Edge's life lost it spark. Will it ever come back? SLASH


Edge's POV

Travel. Check in. Wrestle. Travel. Check in. Wrestle.

Its been the same thing for years since I signed a contract with Vince. The only spice of it was when me and Christian were a Tag Team. Let's just say it was hotter than a day in the Sahara Desert. Now not one thing has a tiny spark. Christian wasn't like most people and it hurt to see him leave the WWE. We were best friends since 5th grade and nothing was going to change that. Not even a company switch. I won't let it.  
I got into my Mustang and sped off back to my hotel. I inwardly sworn as I ran into traffic. Curse Florida and it's dumb traffic. It almost reminds me of a dumb person I used to know. Someone named Matt...

So far, it's been a half hour. A half hour of me staring ahead at cars that will never move. A half hour of me wasting time that I should have used on practicing my lines or working out. That's basically all I do these days after me and Lita broke up. Atleast it wasn't as bad as when I found out Christian was leaving. I begin wonder what the other drivers are doing. Are they just looking straight ahead or are they talking to their wives or friends? I glance to my right and see some large bald man talking on his cell phone. Typical. People have no regards for safety these days. Do cops actually think we listen to the oh-so catchy "Click It or Ticket" rule? No. I didn't think so. I snort and look to my left and I see a blond guy with short hair facing the other way. Probably looking out the window. What I don't understand is why he isn't on the phone are staring at other people like me. Like most people.

The man suddenly turned towards me and I was stunned to say the least when our eyes met. Christian. Christian was just seven feet away from me. I never expected to see him today, or this week, or even this year. But here he was, caught in an eye lock with me in the middle of Florida at eight-twenty at night. The cars started moving again and I had to stop myself from crying when he drove away. For some reason, I didn't think I was going to sleep tonight.

Later that night I was getting ready for bed. I brushed my teeth and was about to turn off the light when I heard a soft knocking at the door. I opened it and saw my has-been Tag Team partner standing there.  
" Hello Adam." he said softly.

" Hello." I answered, not really knowing what to say. I stood aside to let him in and shut the door. He walked over to my bed and sat on the edge of it. I sat next to him with only a pair of sweat pants on. We both just stared at each other, the time gap was extremely large since we saw each other last. November of 2005 until now. After a long minute or two he scooted closer and I wrapped my arms around him. He sighed and then sobbed. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. We should have never lost contact and we should have had never broken up. But we did.

He pulled back from me for a second and I saw a mask of sadness over his face. " I'm so sorry" he apologized. " I should have never left. I screwed everything up."

" No, no you didn't. I should have never stopped talking to you. I was wrong for that. I'm sorry too." I whispered.  
I pulled him back into my arms and he crawled on my lap. I thought it would be okay, so I kissed him softly and he kissed back. I let my tongue slide along his lips until he opened his mouth for me. Our tongues played each others until air was needed. We broke apart smiling at each other.

" I missed that." he said out of breath.

" I miss this more." I replied before pushing him down on the bed and sucking on his neck. He moaned and wiggled underneath me. " Adam please."

"Please what?" I asked.

" Do something. Anything! It's been to long" he said. His voice was strained.

I took off his shirt and began to unbuckle his pants. After they were undone I slid them off his legs, followed by his boxers. All of a sudden he flipped us over so he was on top. And he quickly took off my cloths so I was bare too.

"Watch" he said.

Christian leaned over and got a bottle of lube off the small table by the bed and drizzled some on his fingers. He placed the bottle down and moved one hand behind him. From the look of pain and pleasure on his face I knew he was preparing himself. I wasn't going to lie, that was damn hot and it got me panting like a dog in heat. After nearly five minutes of this torture he placed his two knees on either sides of my waist and sat.

" Jay Reso! Oh my god!" I yelled. I wasn't ready for that!

" That's my name." he pulled himself up again, and then back down. " Don't wear it out." he gasped

A half hour of this would make anyone crazy. The need to come was killing me, so I took his cock and jerked it a couple of times until he did and I followed just from the site of it.

Later that night we were both drifting off to sleep before I heard words that I never thought I would again.

"Love you Adam..." 


End file.
